


Evil has a New Face

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: Becoming the new satan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a simple angel x devil smut but it turned out this way.

There was a party being held at a wealthy family’s estate. A man was singing on the elevated stage in the garden; the orchestra was just behind him. His voice might have been sweet and hypnotizing. From the balcony of the host’s mansion, a normal person could not have been so sure if that was the case because of the distance, but the angel, who was observing the man, could see and hear him crystal clear.

The man was wearing a mask, which hid half his face except his eyes. The mask was covered in pastel colored feathers; the feathers looked deceptively white from afar but when the lights hit his face, the feathers shone in different vibrant hues. He was also wearing a white bowtie, a white shirt under his white coat, and white pants, not to mention his white shoes. It was fitting, the angel thought; this man was going to die later that night and the angel was assigned to escort the man’s soul.

A woman stepped forward into the garden, and the angel lost his focus from the man to take a second glance at the woman. She was beautiful, to say the least, but an ominous feeling came over the angel as soon as he laid eyes on her. Her black dress—what little of there was—sparkled, imitating the stars in the sky. Her pale white skin glowed in the dark, and the blush on her cheeks deepened with the night. She seemed to be the star and the reason of the party if the cake topper and the men that flocked over to talk to her were anything to go by.

Remembering his sole mission, the angel looked back at the man on stage only to find his worst fear at that moment realized: the singer was gone. The angel spread his wings in annoyance, and he flew across the estate to look for the man.

“Sunggyu,” the angel heard the woman, who wore the little black dress from the party, call the singer excitedly. They were in a maze of grass across from where the party was still ongoing. She jumped into the man’s open arms, and she quickly captured his lips with hers for a fierce kiss. “Oh, Sunggyu, I missed you,” she whispered to the man.

The angel could not tell for sure but he believed he saw a glint of red from her eyes when she whispered something more into the singer’s ear.

Then, the man, whose name was Sunggyu, laid her down and pulled her dress up to her waist. The angel thought that Sunggyu did not really need to do that; even the angel could see her naked vulva from where he was standing.

The angel was forced to watch Sunggyu make love to this woman because he had almost lost the singer when he glanced away for a moment’s pause. The woman kept muttering “fuck” and other vulgarities, but the angel tried to block out the noises they made because he personally did not find it satisfactory to see humans casually perform a sacred act. He could only try to block the noises because he could not look away. This man was going to die tonight and the angel was assigned to take his soul.

To the onlooker, they seemed to act like animals: letting their wild desires roam free, throwing their caution and better judgment away in exchange for pleasure. Sunggyu licked and sucked along the woman’s labia minora while he played with her clitoris using his middle finger to titillate her some more. The woman tried to contain her moans by biting her lip and pulling on Sunggyu’s hair. She was about to come when Sunggyu inserted his leaking erection, which looked as if it were brimming to the tip, into her. He thrust into her, hard and swift; he looked so merciless with the way he was pounding into her that the angel wondered if _they_ did not get it wrong, that maybe it was Haneul—the angel learned her name from Sunggyu’s own moans and mutterings—who was supposed to die that night and not Sunggyu. Sunggyu covered her mouth with his hand and as she threw her head back with obvious pleasure, Sunggyu thrust a few more times into her as he cursed at the tightness until he, too, reached his orgasm and consequently, released his semen while inside her.

The angel was momentarily startled when he noticed that there were men running everywhere inside the maze; he was also a bit relieved. They all called out for Haneul but the two seemed to be lost in their own world: Haneul was on her knees in between Sunggyu’s legs with his penis in her mouth. She was eagerly sucking and licking as she went down and up the length of his penis, all while exploring his thighs and balls with her wandering hands.

A moustached man who had streaks of gray in his hair discovered them. In a horrified voice, he called out to her. He repeated her name several times with increasing bouts of rage.

“Haneul!”

The woman froze when she saw her father standing in front of her stark nakedness. Then, she immediately moved away from the singer. “Father?” she called in a pleading tone. “Father, please! Don’t do this! We’re in love!” she cried for she realized what consequences that night’s events will unfold.

Despite her pleads, her father stood firm with his deathly glare on the singer. His men already picked Sunggyu up. They kicked him repeatedly, and then, with the wave of the father’s hand, they dragged him away.

She continued to cry and to plead even while her father tried to cover her in what little his coat could do. She shook his arms and cried, “No! Please, father! I love him! Don't do anything to him!”

The angel looked at her in pity, but he needed to remain focus on his mission. He flew away to look for Sunggyu yet again.

It did not take him long because he saw the portion of the garden where several men in their tuxedos surrounded one naked man; the grass was watered with blood. Sunggyu was beaten up, and he was spitting his own blood but he fought back as much as he could. There were cuts in some of the men’s lips and eyebrows but Sunggyu was a dead man walking, or more appropriately, limping.

Already frustrated, the angry men shot at him: at his arm, at his knees, two shots to his side. Sunggyu was going to bleed to death but he still tried to fight. He should just accept his demise but he was still punching whoever his fist could reach to his last breath.

Two quick consecutive bullets to the heart, however, ended him soon enough. His body—bruised, bloody and lifeless—fell down with a thud on the grass.

“I was enjoying my roast beef,” one of the men complained. “But this motherfucking bastard just had to fuck the boss’ daughter…”

“Let’s go. We can get rid of that bastard later.”

They all left after muttering some more obscenities.

The angel spread his wings to fly closer to Sunggyu, or what once was Sunggyu. He reached out to Sunggyu’s already dead body, and as soon as the angel placed his hand on the singer’s chest, a blue light emerged.

Sunggyu’s soul looked as handsome as his mortal body and Sunggyu’s soul-ly hands looked especially pretty. He took the angel’s hand that reached out to him and asked if he was dead.

“You are dead,” the angel answered sadly as he pulls the soul up.

Sunggyu followed the angel as the angel walked towards some white blinding light across the garden.

The next question he asked surprised the angel. He asked, “May I know your name?”

He still answered though. “Woohyun. I am called Woohyun.”

“You are an angel.”

It was not a question but still, Woohyun answered, “Yes, I am. I am here to escort you to your next journey.”

“Were you my…” Sunggyu started but did not continue his question.

“Was I what?”

“Were you my guardian angel?”

“No,” Woohyun responded in confusion. “You revoked your guardian angel’s existence in your life when you were thirteen. I believe your exact words were, ‘They’re stupid. Why are they there if there is free will? I want to be in charge of my own destiny. I don’t need a guardian angel.’ If you are curious though, your guardian angel was assigned to a new child.”

“Yeah, I remember what I said,” Sunggyu said glumly as they proceeded walking. He became more and more hesitant as they became closer to the light. He let out the fear building inside him. “I still want to do many things.”

“You can’t. Not anymore,” Woohyun said with furrowed brows. He added with more authority in his voice, “Step into the light.”

Sunggyu sighed in defeat and then, he looked back at what he was leaving behind him.

He knew the angel was right. It was not like he could bargain his way through death when he already left his body. If he put up a fight before, he could have run away. He frowned in disgust. He knew the stories; he would become a ghost if he ran away and he would always run away from angels of death. It would be exactly like his life except that he would not be tired nor hungry. Sunggyu already had enough of hiding and running away so maybe going to where he was supposed to go should be okay.

“Hey, Woohyun?” he called as he took a step to face Woohyun.

“Yes?”

“What will happen after I step into the light?”

“I,” the angel hesitated but then, he finally admitted, “I actually do not know. It is a different circumstance from mine. We never learned anything about what happens to a human soul after meeting its creator.”

“So, I won’t be like you? Like an angel?”

“I don’t know that too.”

“Uncertainty, huh?” Sunggyu asked but it was rhetorical because he turned to face the light.

Sunggyu suddenly asked, turning to Woohyun once again, “Can you promise me one thing?”

“I do not know what I can do for you except to deliver you back to your maker.”

“Just do me this one favor.”

“I don’t think…”

“Watch over me and be my friend,” Sunggyu asked as he turned back to face the light. “Whatever happens to me, okay? I’m really really scared right now.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Just as he was about to take the step into the blinding white light, however, the ground, where he was standing on, opened up and dirty hands emerged, grabbing his feet. He tried to shake them off of him, but more and more dirty, grimy hands attach themselves to whatever they can grab of Sunggyu’s soul. He heard sardonic laughter as they pulled him down. Sunggyu struggled to free himself, grabbing onto any patch of grass that he could reach, but they broke off so easily. The laughter grew louder and louder echoing throughout Sunggyu; it was like he could feel their cackles reverberating through him, piercing him and then becoming part of him.

“Sunggyu!”

He heard Woohyun calling out to him. Woohyun seemed to be shouting but he could only hear the angel’s muffled voice saying his name. The angel was kneeling down on the grass with an outstretched hand for him to reach.

Sunggyu tried and tried to reach for it, but no matter how hard he tried to grab Woohyun’s hand, he was overpowered by the many many hands that clung onto him like leeches. He was only pulled lower and lower into absolute darkness with only the loud laughter.

He could only watch Woohyun’s face grow smaller and smaller from his view until there was no more. Sunggyu was doomed and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

It _was_ funny, Sunggyu came to realize. Why did he even believe for a second that his soul would deserve to be in heaven? If it was not heaven, wherever that bright light was going to lead him to was most probably good—given that an angel was there to lead him.

Perhaps the angel was there to lead him here; it was all an act. Bitterly, he despised how the angel fooled him. It was all some sick joke at his expense. He was laughing, too, though. In the darkness, the laughter was all he had. It was mocking and cruel but Sunggyu wanted to be in on the joke rather than to be the joke itself. He will never be laughed at.

He was falling—he could not feel any gust of air but he knew that somehow he was falling. He could hear the laughter mingling with other noises and the hands that clung to him had let him go some time after he had embraced the darkness.

He spread his arms and legs and let the darkness envelope him. Hands passed him and they all felt greasy, vile and disgusting. Some of them would grab him but other hands would pull him down to them and the hands that grabbed him would lose no matter how much they tighten their grasp.

He could hear the harsh whispers clearer more than the laughter. They were saying names over and over. They were probably their own names. Sunggyu almost felt sick at the thought that he would be like them—poor unfortunate souls that would need to recite their names so they would not forget.

Soon enough, Sunggyu could finally see some things. There was some light—dim and red judging from what he could see—below him.

There was a mountain of hands. No, Sunggyu realized after second more. He looked up to where he had been falling. Hands surrounded him except from above. It was a tunnel and hands filled its walls.

He looked to his right and observed the hands further. They were black—not skin tone-wise but they were black in the way that biodegradable matter rotted into black. He grabbed back onto one hand to stop his fall and probe into the walls further when it pulled him into them. Sunggyu pulled back and consequently, he pulled whatever the hand belonged to.

A figure that was shaped human screamed at him and grabbed his other arm.

The scream became an avalanche of screams piercing into Sunggyu.

“Shiny, shiny,” the figure suddenly whispered to Sunggyu in a slimy soothing manner. “You are so shiny. You are mine now.”

The hands below him grabbed tighter onto his feet and thighs. They were pulling him with so much force that Sunggyu thought they would tear him apart. This was his demise.

Sunggyu had never been weak nor was he one to surrender though. He struggled, and he kicked the hands below him. All that while, he was shaking them off as he pulled his hands back from the black figure. If it were Sunggyu—the human with his weak human body—he would have needed to gather his breath for one moment and then, continue to shake them off of him. Sunggyu died though and Sunggyu did not need anything else anymore to set himself free but his own will.

He screamed back angrily at the figure and pulled himself out of his reach while stomping and kicking wherever he could.

He could feel himself falling again but faster this time. He still kicked and punched as he screamed. It was getting brighter and brighter, hotter and hotter but he could still feel hands touching him, and it was really unnerving him.

“That is enough,” Sunggyu heard a voice say. The voice was full and clear like a church bell. It resounded and cleared all the other sound around him.

Sunggyu felt solid ground below him, and in contrast to the heat of the environment, there was a taller and more ominous-looking black figure than the one in the tunnel of hands; it was giving off a wave of coldness as it approached him. Sunggyu thought he should be afraid but he was not though: he was not human anymore.

As Sunggyu faced the figure, he saw the red and yellow flames surrounding them. Sunggyu had never took the time to observe, but now that he was looking at the fire, he noticed that they were all fighting for dominance, and the chaos produced this dynamic and vibrant fire.

He could tell for sure but he still asked the figure, “Is this hell?”

The figure merely answered, “No. You are not yet in hell.”

Sunggyu had half a mind to answer back, but the figure spoke again. “Come this way.”

“Why am I here? Where are you taking me? Who are you?”

“You are dead, and you are to pay for the sins of your life. I, on the other hand, am merely a vessel that will take you to where you belong inside God’s perfect justice.”

“There was an angel…”

The figure did not respond nor did it acknowledge Sunggyu’s words. It proceeded to float—or was it gliding? Sunggyu was not too sure—until they reached a river that snaked around the flames. It might have been black or it might have been the eerie atmosphere, but Sunggyu could still seem to see black figures like the one in the tunnel floating about the river then, fading as they went up or down into the river.

The figure waved its own black and rotting-looking hand then, a boat materialized on the river with its rope on the figure’s hand.

“Hop on if you would please.”

Sunggyu knew it was not a request, but he did not even think about it. He boarded the boat and waited for the figure to board as well.

“What is your name?” Sunggyu asked the figure once they settled, and the figure took the boat’s oar to start rowing.

“I am not called anything. Servants do not need a name.”

“I see,” Sunggyu answered though he figured that he should ask more substantial questions. “Where are we headed?”

“To where you must pay for your sins.”

“I already know that. You already told me that. But what I want to know is where exactly are you taking me.”

“To the gates of hell.”

“Why?”

“Because you must pay for your sins in servitude and obedience.”

“There’s got to be something more to this than that?” Sunggyu questioned. He knew the figure was probably not the right person—or whatever the figure is—to ask but he was getting really frustrated. “I mean,” he continued. “Don’t you think this is some sort of a scam?”

Appalled, the figure looked back at Sunggyu straight in the eyes. “You dare question the grand scheme of God and the absolute justice? You lack any understanding. You know nothing.”

“But can’t you put this in perspective through my eyes?”

“Nonsense. You are spouting utter nonsense.”

“It’s a scam!” Sunggyu yelled. “I was born, and I knew nothing. Zero, zilch. Sure, there were these people who claimed that God talked to prophets and that His Word was all written down. I have to follow this doctrine. Sure, fine. I’m a cog in the machine. I just need to be obedient, right? No, wrong! It calls me a being ‘blessed’ with free will. That means I should be obedient, or one little thing can already cause me punishment. I’m given the illusion that I could choose and figure it out for myself, and still, God would accept and love me. Though we both see now that that really isn’t the case, is it? Then, there are all these other religions. What about that? If I had chosen wrong, I just automatically go to hell? Is this some kind of joke? Is life just a game? Are people just toys?”

The figure, in all its might, screamed in anger, “Insolent fool!”

With the wave of its hand, everything became quiet; all the whining from the other black figures to and fro the river died down, and even the crackling of the flames was tuned out. The figure wave its hand again, and a gust of wind threw Sunggyu overboard.

“What is another lost soul, after all?” the figure said. There was a hint of a laugh in the way he said the rhetorical question that made Sunggyu feel indignant. “I know your name. You are Sunggyu, and you have yet to understand the grand design of God’s creation; it is beyond your understanding. Right now is already beyond your understanding. You cannot imagine counting all the sand on Earth nor can you imagine counting all the stars in the sky, but God can and God knows all their names.”

Sunggyu was definitely not wet after he fell into the river because he was disembodied. He still shivered, however. He watched as the figure on the boat pass him by. He knew it was over. The figure had enough of him and had abandoned Sunggyu to ‘rot’ along with these other woeful figures.

The thought never settled well with Sunggyu though. He already died, so what was he to lose if he saw this matter through? Was he just never going to understand? He should have his answers, and if no one was going to answer him directly, he should find out for himself.

Sunggyu tried to swim but he found his previous problem haunting him. There were hands in the river as well, and they were pulling him in different directions. Sunggyu did not feel tired; however, he did feel as though there was something changing in him. He felt as though he was not as compact—not as solid, for lack of a better description—as before in the tunnel, and these hands in the river had a better chance of pulling him apart than the ones in the tunnel.

It dawned on him that he could not struggle against these souls—he thought that it would be better to imagine them as unfortunate souls to ‘humanize’ them because it was not their fault they wanted a piece of him—while he swam to where the ferryman figure was supposed to take him. He could give up, or he could look for a solution.

First, he thought that he should get out of the water. He swam for his life, kicking the souls that would get in his way. A soul grabbed both his arms from behind, and Sunggyu stumbled backwards. He swung his right arm that had more power during his life—he swung it out of habit. His elbow collided with the figure behind him, and it released its grasp of Sunggyu.

With much more struggle, Sunggyu eventually got out of the river.

Sunggyu saw that the souls could not follow him out of the river, and he sighed out of habit to indicate his relief—he had no breath, after all. When he noticed this, his noticed his hands and where he sat by the river. It was warm, but when he noticed he was sitting by the flames, the fire seemed to gain access to burn through him.

Sunggyu tried to roll out of the fire, but the fire was inescapable. He felt the flames eating him. There was no sensation because he had no flesh, but Sunggyu felt it clawing through him as if it were ripping him from inside.

He could hear the woeful souls again, but instead of their whines, Sunggyu could hear them laughing—that sardonic laughter. It was getting annoying. He lied down; though he felt the pain from the fire becoming more excruciating, he had to think of a way to get out. However, when he looked up, he could see souls swarming from above him; they were vultures, looking at him—he was their prey.


End file.
